


November

by sunflowersapphic



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, November sucks and I hate it and I guess so does Kevin, One Shot, it's just super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersapphic/pseuds/sunflowersapphic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Price has never been too fond of November. Connor McKinley feels there's something to be appreciated in everything, and tries to show Kevin that even the most bland of months has its good days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November

**Author's Note:**

> Just short and sweet! Up at my university we've been getting some really intense wind and rain that leaves me grumpy and wishing I was back home with my fireplace, so I channeled that through Kevin. Enjoy!!

Kevin Price had never been too fond of November. To him it was a seemingly endless block of time between Halloween and the Christmas season, with the only remotely redeeming feature being Thanksgiving—and that was only one day. Connor McKinley, who had no strong opinion either way on November, often found himself during those thirty days listening to Kevin list off the many reasons why he found the month detestable. Kevin seemed to pick a different aspect of the month to focus on every few days, each one more supposedly awful than the last.

Today Kevin’s victim of choice was the weather.

“It’s too wet! And if it’s going to be this rainy it should at least cut down on the dang wind!” Kevin stormed in, unzipping his soaked raincoat and tossing it over the back of a chair. He passed Connor in the kitchen without the usual kiss they shared upon his arrival and went straight for the small living room.

Connor sighed softly and raised an eyebrow, taking the discarded coat and hanging it up where it belonged. “Oh, how dare the weather do that to you. How inconsiderate.”

Kevin nodded firmly and plopped down onto the couch. “Exactly! How am I supposed to maintain my _professional image_ when the weather keeps screwing with my hair?” To demonstrate, Kevin gestured to the wet mess of his hair, his normally perfect coif completely destroyed. He looked something akin to a wet puppy, but Connor felt that may not be the best comparison to point out at that particular moment.

“Well, I’m sorry you feel so attacked,” Connor chuckled softly, pulling mugs down from the cabinets and turning on the stovetop. _Only one way to fix this_ , he thought.

“Thank you for your condolences, Connor,” Kevin let out a heavy sigh and let himself fall sideways across the couch.

“If you’re going to nap at least go change into clothes that aren’t soaking wet. If you get sick I’m not taking care of you.” Connor glanced over his shoulder only briefly enough to see Kevin pull himself up and trudge towards the bedroom.

Seeing as Kevin took forever to do anything and everything, it wasn’t much of a surprise that he came back to the living room looking quite different than how he had left it. The lights were lower, the fireplace had been lit, and there was what could only be described as a nest of blankets on and in front of the couch. Connor was nestled comfortably in said nest, holding two mugs of what he identified as hot chocolate.

Kevin raised an eyebrow in question. “Con, what are you…?”

Connor shook his head. “Not what you’re thinking. At least not right now.” He offered Kevin a mug. “You’ve been taking this month especially rough, I figured you could use a nice night in.”

Taking the mug, Kevin settled down in the empty space next to Connor. He grinned and placed a light kiss on the other man’s cheek. “Well, I appreciate that.”

“I also thought that we might need to have a November intervention for you,” Connor snuggled against Kevin’s side. “It’s really not that bad of a month, Kevin, and this little vendetta of yours is getting ridiculous.”

“And how do you suppose we should go about doing that?” Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Well, I figured I would try to point out that the best parts of a season aren’t always in the big, exciting moments. So, here we are.”

Kevin paused, mind searching for what exactly it was that Connor meant. “Connor, I don’t—,”

“Just stop talking for a minute, Kev,” Connor smiled reassuringly.

So, Kevin did.

With no talking to fill the air, the first and most obvious things Kevin noticed were the sounds around them. For a minute the only ones he noticed where those immediate to him—Connor’s soft and low breathing, the fire crackling, the rain beating against the window. As he leaned against Connor and let his mind drift, though, more became apparent. The wind blowing through the trees, the trees beating against the side of the apartment building, cars splashing through puddles. All secondary to the rest, but part of the greater image of the moment. The sounds bled into the overall ambiance of the night, which Kevin realized wouldn’t feel complete without all the everyday background noise filling in the gaps that conversation left.

Nestled against his side, Connor appeared to be drifting off; his eyes were half-lidded and his breathing had evened out to the point where any onlookers would have thought him to be already asleep. Looking back, Kevin could not think of a situation that was more ideal. They had nowhere to be, no plans that needed to be organized, and no holiday shopping that needed to be done quite yet. The only thing that needed Kevin’s attention at the moment was Connor and his mug of cocoa.

Smiling down at the redhead, Kevin nudged him gently. “Don’t fall asleep on me yet, Con.”

Connor yawned and sat up, leaning up to kiss Kevin’s jaw sleepily. When he spoke his words were low and gentle, with that special almost-slurred quality a person’s speech took on when half asleep. “Don’t worry, I’m not sleeping until you see the value in November.” That prompted a laugh from Kevin.

“I think I just might,” Kevin pressed a light kiss to Connor’s hair, a warm and content feeling spreading throughout him. For once in his life, Kevin Price did not seem to mind November.


End file.
